


Repeat Performance

by Angstqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Schmoop, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs have been together for a while. After a series of tough cases they take a well-deserved break. Some heavy thinking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kesterpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesterpan/gifts).



> 1) I don't own them. I make no profit from this! I'm just sharing stories with friends.   
> 2) This was written for Day 21 of the Tibbs Yuletide LJ comm.  
> 3) My deepest gratitude and thanks to HAWartist, who was instrumental in helping me plot and write this, and who also beta'd it. All mistakes are MINE MINE MINE. bwhahahahah   
> 4) I'm gifting this to kesterpan who has had a really rough couple of weeks.

Tony woke slowly, unsure at first whose bed he was in. It wasn’t his, and it wasn’t Jethro’s. He kept his eyes closed and inhaled once, smiling as the familiar, beloved scent of sawdust and coffee tickled his nostrils. Wherever he was, Gibbs was here too. He belatedly realized he wasn't alone in the bed.

Memory returned and he relaxed into his lover’s embrace. 

~~Flashback~~

They had been on the go with back to back cases since before Thanksgiving. Vance had ordered them home for Christmas day but they had been back early the following morning and they caught a hot case, working straight through until after New Year’s Day. With all cases solved, Gibbs had demanded time off for the team which Vance had granted, telling Gibbs he would give them two days in addition to the upcoming long holiday weekend celebrating Martin Luther King Jr's birthday. 

The week before the holiday the team had no new cases and they had actually been relieved to review cold ones. On Thursday at 4:00 Gibbs had ordered them all home. It was uncharacteristic but Tony knew his lover wanted them to get on the road so they wouldn’t be driving all night. Jethro hadn’t said where they were going, just directed him to pack casual and warm. Tony had wanted to pepper him with questions, but knew from long experience it wouldn’t get him answers. Jethro liked his surprises. 

So much, in fact, that he had allowed Tony to start the drive from D.C. up into Maryland and just beyond the border into Pennsylvania. When they had stopped at a truck stop on Route 81 for coffee and snacks, Gibbs then took over the driving. Tony remembered finishing his coffee before tossing it in the bag they were using for trash then reclining his seat. Next thing he knew they were riding along a gravel track and he could see a wooden structure of some sort in the car’s headlights. Looking at the clock, he saw that two hours had passed while he slept.

"Where are we?” he wondered, stretching stiffened muscles.

"Pocono Mountains.” Grinning at Tony's still-befuddled expression, Jethro clarified "Northeast Pennsylvania. Jack and his friend Leroy built this cabin together. It's not fancy but it's sturdy and insulated. Got electricity and plumbing too.” 

Tony knew his lover had tacked that last on before he could ask. It was no surprise to anyone that Tony DiNozzo liked his creature comforts, after all. 

"Dad called a few days ago. Got worried when he didn't hear from either of us.” Jethro had the grace to look abashed. Usually they both talked to Jack, taking turns on whichever phone they happened to be using. But the last few weeks had been so hectic there simply hadn't been time. 

"Told him we had time off coming, and he offered the use of the cabin. Even had one of his friends stock it up with some of the basics for us.”

Tony's eyes went wide as he contemplated what this all meant. A wide smile, the likes of which hadn't been seen in far too long, lit his expression.

"Just you and me? No hotel? No pretending we're just friends, or boss and subordinate?”

Gibbs' heart twisted at the hopeful tone. He hated the subterfuge just as much as Tony. But he had decided going in to this relationship that Tony's career had to be protected. The younger man had potential to advance beyond team leader and Gibbs didn't want him to lose the chance because he was sleeping with his boss. 

It was far more than just sex and had been from the start but Jethro didn't fool himself into thinking others would see it that way. So he had insisted they be as circumspect as possible even when Tony chafed at the restrictions. 

"Just you and me and the great outdoors, Tony,” he said, shutting off the engine and digging out the key to the cabin's front door. He flipped on the living room light as well as the outside light, giving them more illumination than just his truck's headlights.

Tony had grabbed their bags and as he stepped inside and got his first look, he whistled softly, putting the bags on the nearby sofa. "Nice!” 

The inside walls looked unfinished but when Tony went over and knocked on one, the solid 'thud' reassured him. They'd be well protected here. The front door opened directly into the living room with the eat-in kitchen along the back left wall. To the right he saw only one door and he looked at Jethro with a raised eyebrow.

"Please do not tell me there's an outhouse out back,” he begged. 

"Okay. I won't tell you.” Taking two steps forward, Gibbs lightly headsmacked the younger man. "Told you it had plumbing, DiNozzo. Bathroom is off the bedroom. Take our bags in and see for yourself.”

Tony did as instructed, quickly finding the light switch so he could explore. The bed was large with a wrought iron headboard and frame containing a high mattress covered with what had to be a homemade quilt. He flopped on it to test it out. Not bad! 

The bathroom was small with no tub but he thought the shower could accommodate two adult males as long as they didn't mind close quarters. Naturally, he and Jethro had no problem with that. 

"So does it pass inspection?” Jethro wondered from the doorway. 

"It's great!” the younger man enthused. "Just one question – is there something about your dad that you never told me?" He waggled his eyebrows. 

Knowing he was going to step into a trap but unable to see a way around it, Jethro said, "Like?"

"One bed?" Tony gestured to it. "And you can't get to the bathroom except through here?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "He and Leroy had a falling out not long after it was built. Dad decided Leroy had as much right to it as he did so they agreed on set months they could each have access."

His lover's tight expression and body language told DiNozzo it was a very sore subject. Wincing, he head-smacked himself. The slight lift of a corner of Jethro's mouth told him he was forgiven.

"Let's bring in the rest of the stuff and get comfy," Tony suggested.

As they walked back out to the living room, Tony froze near the sofa. 

"Uh, Jethro... you left the door open.”

"Well yeah, DiNozzo... we still have stuff to bring in!” Then Jethro caught sight of what his partner was staring at. Or more accurately, what was staring a Tony. 

A rather large raccoon was sitting up on its hind legs, watching the human with no trace of fear. When Tony took a step to move around the animal, it chittered at him, making him jump back.

Gibbs fought back a grin. He'd always known Tony was a city boy but scared of a raccoon? Really? 

The coon chittered again and Tony slowly backed further away, looking furtively around the room. 

Swallowing back his guffaw of laughter, Jethro managed to ask, "What are you looking for?”

"A broom!” the younger man snapped. "I'm not sharing this place with Wild Kingdom, Gibbs!” 

With that, the older man lost it, bending over double and laughing at the sight of his six-foot-two inch lover backing away from a relatively small creature. He felt the glare aimed his way, and made a monumental effort to get control again. 

The raccoon was still standing its ground, staring Tony down and scolding him in the way only a mother animal could manage. 

Taking a couple steps forward toward the intruder, Gibbs brought his foot down hard on the floor. "Scram!” 

Both Tony and the coon jumped then before either man could blink it had run out the door. 

Still chuckling, Jethro said, "C'mon, Nature Boy, let's get the truck unloaded. I need coffee after that hard work.” Not checking to see if Tony followed, Gibbs headed outside.

Tony stuck his tongue out at his lover's back. A childish gesture, to be sure, but it made him feel somewhat better. 

~~End Flashback~~

Tony remembered that after getting their coffee and unpacking and storing the food they had lit the bedroom’s fireplace before stripping each other, which led to some very satisfying sex. Sated and exhausted, they had fallen asleep in their typical tangle of limbs. 

When they first got together Tony found it hard to believe Jethro was such a… cuddler. There was no other word for it really. And as he got to know the other man better, Tony realized that "Jethro” was not "Gibbs”. Not at all. Jethro was more patient and relaxed. Maybe not by much, but Tony noticed it. So he had set about getting to know Jethro better and worked on letting his own walls down. The result had been a relationship like nothing Tony had ever experienced. He had thought he loved Jeanne, and no doubt he had, but his feelings for Jethro had an intensity that scared him at times. 

Like now, he realized. 

"You’re thinking too hard,” Jethro murmured, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

"Didn’t mean to wake you.” Tony had finally figured out that on the rare occasions when he woke before his lover, his increasing muscle tension as he lay thinking transferred to the older man, often pulling him from sleep.

Instead of answering Jethro claimed another kiss, this time from Tony’s lips. When the younger man moaned and pushed his hips forward, he was met with an answering hardness. 

God, he’d missed this! There had been few occasions for intimacy, let alone sex, in the past two months. 

Jethro took the lead, keeping the pace slow. His hands were everywhere, stroking and teasing Tony until the younger man was all but whimpering and incoherent with need and desire. Reaching into the nightstand where Tony had placed them last night, Gibbs took out the lube and a condom, setting them next to his lover before leaning close to his ear. 

"I want you to fuck me.”

"Jesus,” Tony breathed, fighting the urge to come just from the words. The other man didn't often make the offer. "Jethro--”

"Do it!” The older man’s voice was harsh with need.

Rolling them onto their sides, Tony quickly donned a condom and slicked himself before coating his fingers. He gave Jethro the bare minimum of preparation before sliding home, stilling as he pushed past the ring of muscle. 

"God, Jeth… so good,” he moaned, fighting the urge to thrust. He wanted this to last longer than ten seconds. 

In answer, Jethro shoved back to impale himself further. He cursed as Tony’s cock brushed his prostate. And still the younger man didn’t move. 

"You fall asleep back there?” he growled.

Tony huffed out a laugh before nipping his lover’s shoulder hard enough to ensure he left a mark. 

"Who’s in charge here?” he teased, grasping Jethro’s cock and squeezing with ~just~ the right pressure. 

"Fuck!” Jethro hissed, reaching back to claw at Tony’s hip. "Will. You. Move. Dammit!”

It gave Tony an insane measure of satisfaction to know he could drive his lover so crazy. And the fact that Jethro allowed it just made Tony hotter. 

"I love you,” he whispered in Jethro’s ear as he began thrusting. He took his time, much as Jethro had in arousing him earlier. He concentrated on making his lover climax first and when he felt the other man’s release it only took a few quick thrusts before he came too. He collapsed on top of Jethro for a moment before shifting to the side and pulling his lover close so they could rest a few moments. 

Knowing by Jethro’s breathing that he had fallen back to sleep, Tony carefully disentangled himself and quietly headed for the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. After quickly cleaning his still sleeping lover, he tossed the cloth on their discarded clothes from last night and crawled in behind the other man, pulling him close.

The fact that Jethro hadn’t acknowledged his declaration verbally didn’t bother Tony. After all, Gibbs wasn’t known to be a man of many words and it wasn't much different for Jethro. He had admitted once that even Shannon had gotten exasperated with his silence at times. But his actions spoke plainly enough that Tony no longer doubted his place in Jethro Gibbs’ life. 

With a smile on his face, Tony followed his lover back into sleep. 

~*~

They woke the second time around 9:30. After sharing a shower and unpacking the rest of their clothes, they ate a quick breakfast. The day was unseasonably warm for mid-January so Jethro suggested a hike. Tony readily agreed, not being as averse to outdoor activities as he led others to believe. 

Along the way Jethro pointed out various animal tracks and trees, teasing his lover that there would be a quiz later. Wanting to prove that he really did pay attention, Tony was quick to point out animal trails he spotted and attempted to identify the maker. He knew Ziva and McGee would never believe this side of him but he didn't mind, either.

Their team mates would scoff at the thought of Tony wanting to learn about the outdoors; not that he could blame them. He had a feeling that coming from anyone but Jethro, the topic would lose interest for him. 

His sharp hearing picked up the stream and they stopped for a refreshing drink. Tony couldn't help wondering if there would be any fish worth catching. To his delight Jethro suggested they come back the next day and give it a try.

They returned to the cabin in the early afternoon and while Jethro cut up some more wood for the fireplace and wood stove, Tony went in and made up roast beef sandwiches for lunch. He also made a strong pot of coffee for Jethro and hot cocoa for himself. 

The older man came in and washed his hands, giving Tony a quick kiss before grabbing a mug of coffee and nearly inhaling his sandwich. 

Tony shot him an incredulous look as his lover quickly downed another. "Hungry, were we?”

"We took a four hour hike and then I spent another hour cutting wood,” Jethro defended himself. 

Tony grinned slyly. "Not to mention our... extra-curricular activities this morning.”

His partner grinned. "That too.” 

~*~

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess in front of the fireplace in the living room. Jack had a beautifully handcrafted wooden set, and each man won a game. They decided to play a tie-breaker the next afternoon and settled down to read. Jethro had the latest Jeff Abbott book given to him by Tony for Christmas while Tony had brought a book on classic movie trivia. 

Neither was paying much attention to time until Tony's stomach rumbled loud enough for Jethro to hear. The older man grinned, looking over at his partner. 

"That a hint, Tony?” he teased. 

"Hey, it's dark outside!" DiNozzo defended himself before grinning sheepishly and rubbing a hand over his belly. "Guess that means it's been more than four hours.” 

It was a long-standing joke at the office that DiNozzo required feeding at least every four hours. After that, the noise his stomach made increased exponentially. 

"Think some cowboy steak will calm the savage beast?" Jethro teased. 

"Steak? You brought steak along?" Tony's eyes lit with anticipation. "I didn't see it when I unpacked the food!"

The older man smirked as he got to his feet. "Well yeah, DiNozzo, that's because I didn't bring it. It's locally grown and butchered. Steak this good would cost you a week's salary back in DC."

"Oh man.... I can almost taste it now." Tony closed his eyes and licked his lips.  
Gibbs had to force his gaze away, feeling his jeans tighten uncomfortably. It amazed him that even after three years together DiNozzo still had the ability to make him feel like a horny teenager. 

"Save the tongue for later," he advised, lightly squeezing Tony's cock as he walked over to the kitchen.

DiNozzo's surprised squeal made him chuckle. 

~*~

They ate their steak and potatoes on the couch, same as they did at Gibbs' place. Since Jethro cooked, Tony took care of clean-up. 

When he returned to the living room, Jethro asked, "Do you have any movies to play on that laptop of yours?”

Tony grinned. "I do, in fact. How about Passenger 57 or The Fugitive?”

"Fugitive,” Gibbs decided. 

"All right!” Tony smiled, obviously pleased with the choice. "Want some popcorn?” 

"Sure.” Gibbs got up from the couch and followed Tony into the kitchen. "I'll put the coffee on.” 

"Coffee and popcorn?” The younger man screwed up his face in distaste. "Gross, but okay. I'm gonna have a beer.”

To Gibbs' surprise, Tony had no problem with the old style hot air popper and a few minutes later they were settled back on the couch. Tony put his laptop on the coffee table then started the movie. It was a large screen laptop and Gibbs found to his surprise that he could see just fine. 

Gibbs smirked when they got to Tommy Lee Jones' manhunt speech. He'd heard it from Tony often enough. He actually found himself liking the movie, as well as the way his lover was curled against him, relaxed and happy. He carded his fingers through Tony's hair, leaning in for a kiss when the other man turned his face toward him. It was chaste, not intended to arouse, just to reaffirm their connection. The fact that the touch soothed both of them was a bonus, he felt. 

Once the movie had finished, they headed to bed for the evening and made love again. They fell asleep tangled together in their preferred way. 

~*~

It rained through the night and Tony griped as Gibbs woke him before dawn, tossing warm clothing at him. 

"We're on vacation," he grumbled. "Why do we need to be up at oh-dark-thirty?"

"You wanted to go fishing, right? It rained last night. Makes for better fishing." Gibbs was already dressed and had a fishing pole in hand. "C'mon, DiNozzo... move it or I'm going to have fish for dinner and you're going hungry."

Still protesting, the younger man nevertheless got out of bed and dressed in record time. He found Gibbs waiting impatiently by the front door. As they headed out, Jethro handed over a second pole and a net.

The sky was still winter-dark and both men carried flashlights to illuminate the path. They walked in silence, mostly because Gibbs was a man of few words and Tony's brain still wasn't processing much. 

Gibbs was concerned at first, wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. He knew Tony had gone fishing with his dad as a child and that those were some of the few happy memories he had with Senior. 

That had been a long time ago and while Tony had asked about fishing the day before, Gibbs figured his partner hadn't realized that getting up before dawn was the best way to catch anything. He kept glancing back at the younger man, not even sure what he expected to find. 

After the fourth time Gibbs looked back, DiNozzo rolled his eyes. He had figured Gibbs knew by now that only a case got Tony motivated at this hour of morning. Well, that and sex. He smirked.

Gibbs caught sight of the smirk, just barely visible in the glow of the flashlight, and a ball of worry clenched in his gut finally relaxed. If Tony found something to smirk about, he was fine. 

Once they reached the stream, Gibbs gave Tony a refresher on fly fishing and watched as he cast his line. Nodding approvingly, the older man moved upstream and did the same.

Tony remembered fishing as a kid with his dad. He had been surprised to find his father still carried the photo in his wallet. He had caught a decent sized fish that day and his father's happy smile was forever etched in his memory. It was one of the few times Tony could ever recall being responsible for seeing that look on Senior's face. 

Jethro tried to concentrate on his line, but found his attention kept straying to his lover. He knew all too well that Tony's frat boy persona was just that, a front, a cover he had begun living years ago to protect himself. But even with that knowledge the older man marveled at DiNozzo's ability to be ~still~. 

He was pulled from his musings by a tug on his line. Gritting his teeth, he gave it some play and then began reeling it in. Tony had caught on to the action and took a step in his direction. 

Jethro shook his head. "I got it." To prove his point, he reeled in more line then lifted… A damned boot? You gotta be kidding me! Shaking his head, he ignored his lover's guffaws of laughter and carefully removed the hook from the battered item and tossed it toward shore. 

Tony knew his partner was annoyed but he couldn't help laughing. Gibbs' expression was priceless and Tony wished he at least had his phone to capture a picture. Not that he had a free hand… Feeling a powerful tug, he blinked in surprise and began reeling it in.

Gibbs looked up in time to see Tony struggling with the line. He grinned, sure the younger man was in for some payback. 

"Shoe's on the other foot now, DiNozzo!" he called. 

Tony groaned at the bad pun, even as he continued to fight with his fishing line. "Don't think so, Jethro. I think this is the real deal." 

Seeing the struggle, Jethro had to agree. "Okay reel it in. That's it. Now give it some slack." Jethro continued coaching the younger man until the fish, apparently exhausted, finally gave up. 

Reeling the line in further, Tony grinned as the size of the fish became obvious. As Jethro positioned the net under it and lifted it up, the older man whistled in appreciation. 

Seeing the delighted grin on Tony's face, Jethro let his own pride show. "Think you caught dinner and breakfast. Good job, Tony." 

Hearing a rumble from the younger man's stomach, Gibbs shook his head. 

"Hey! You didn't give me time for breakfast," Tony complained, rubbing his belly. 

"C'mon, we better get that taken care of before you start gnawing on that old boot." Jethro gathered the offending item. Truthfully he was glad to be heading back to the cabin. Tony would never admit it but he was getting cold and the breeze had more of a chill than it had the previous day. 

After storing the fish in the refrigerator and eating a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, the two men decided on another hike. Neither was the sort to make a habit of sitting around for long hours at a time and Tony wanted to get some pictures to share with Jack. 

They had hiked nearly four miles when Tony stopped dead and threw his arm out to halt Jethro. Holding a finger to his lip for silence, he pointed to a clearing just visible through the trees and brush. A doe was on the lookout, protecting her fawn that was grazing. Tony got his camera out and managed to get a few good shots before the wind shifted and she caught their scent, urging her youngling to dash away. 

Deciding it was a good place to take a break, Jethro led them into the clearing and gestured for Tony to take a seat against a large oak. He joined him, pulling bottles of water and some beef jerky from his backpack. 

The sun lulled both men into a light sleep, resting against each other with the tree at their backs. Jethro woke before Tony, long years of training preventing him from moving or otherwise giving away the fact that he was aware of his surroundings. 

A shadow passed overhead and he looked up, startled to see a large bald eagle circling above. 

"Tony," he called, getting to his feet.

The younger man woke instantly and clambered to his feet, nearly fully alert. "What—" He inhaled sharply as he saw where Jethro was pointing. The eagle called out again and was soon joined by another. They wheeled around each other before flying out of sight. 

"Damn," Tony whispered. "Wish I'd had my camera ready."

Jethro nodded, but knew that even without the camera he'd remember the sight of those birds of prey. 

The hike back to the cabin was made in companionable silence. They were walking at a faster pace this time, knowing they needed to get back before they lost light.

Tony found himself amazed to be enjoying all the time spent in the outdoors. He was aware enough to admit that it wouldn't have the same attraction if he was with anyone other than Jethro. That seemed to hold true for a lot of his life lately and he was more than okay with it.

The sun was getting low in the sky by the time they made it to the small clearing surrounding the cabin. Once inside, they both stripped and by mutual agreement, shared a hot shower. 

Since Tony had caught the fish, Jethro cleaned and gutted it while the old charcoal grill on the back porch heated up. He seasoned the bass with a rub handed down from his father's family. After wrapping it in foil, along with some baked potatoes, he put them on the grill and joined Tony, who had been sitting on one of two chairs they had brought out from the kitchen.

"You've been quiet," he observed. "Wanna share?"

The younger man shrugged, not sure he could put his thoughts to words. Finally he gave a mental shrug and 

"Did you know eagles mate for life?" 

Gibbs looked at him sharply, obviously suspicious at the change in topic. After a moment, he said, "Yeah, I remember my dad telling me that as a kid. You trying to make a point, Tony?"

DiNozzo tensed but just as quickly realized Gibbs wasn't challenging him, merely asking. 

"No. It's just—" He shook his head. "I never had a good roadmap for a long-term relationship, you know? My mom's death… and hell, they spent most of their time fighting when she was alive. Lost count of Dad's other wives once I moved out. And my own experiences… Wendy… Jeanne…" He shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm not exactly a poster boy for marital fidelity either," Gibbs reminded him. 

Tony studied him a moment, able to see him clearly enough in the overhead porch light. He and Gibbs didn't usually talk about Shannon but the other man had answered his rare questions without hesitation in the past. 

"Maybe not. But if Shannon had lived?" Tony held his breath, unsure of how Jethro would react. The tight, expressionless face didn’t bode well and he sucked in a breath. "Jethro, I'm—"

Gibbs shook his head, silencing his lover. "Maybe. I'd like to think so. But who knows? We never got the chance to find out."

The younger man nodded, letting the subject drop. 

Gibbs got up and checked on their dinner. Finding it ready, he divided it onto two plates and they headed inside to eat. The air had turned very chilly after the sun set. 

Tony cleaned up while Gibbs put more wood on the fireplace in the living room. Once he was done in the kitchen the younger man joined his lover on the sofa, sitting next to him and smiling when Jethro placed an arm around his shoulder, drawing him in close for a kiss. 

Their loving that night carried an edge to it. Gibbs didn't normally care which of them did what to whom, but tonight he sensed Tony needed the control and he gave it willingly, trusting the younger man on a level he hadn't trusted anyone in bed since…

Not wanting to continue that comparison while making love with Tony, Jethro carefully rolled them over, riding the younger man hard until they both screamed their release. They wiped each other clean then collapsed in a tangle. Jethro had just enough time to reflect that perhaps he'd needed the rougher than usual sex as much as Tony before sleep claimed him.

~*~

Gibbs woke in the pre-dawn hours, aware of a deep chill in the air. With a shiver, he got out of bed and looked out the window. There was a solid covering of snow on the ground. Obviously the temperature had dropped substantially overnight, allowing the snow to begin accumulating. 

Careful not to disturb Tony, he lit the fireplace. They hadn't used it beyond taking the chill off the first night since the weather had been warmer. 

Once Jethro was sure the fire wouldn't go out, he pulled an extra blanket from the chest at the end of the bed. Once he had it spread out he climbed back into bed, spooning behind his lover. 

Tony stirred, sleepily asking, "What’s up?”

"Just putting wood on the fire. It’s snowing.” Gibbs pulled the blankets tighter around them. "Go back to sleep, it’s early yet.”

"Mmmm hmmmm,” the younger man acknowledged, already half-way there.

When they woke again a few hours later, Tony threw back the covers and shivered. He looked over at his partner to find him watching. 

"Did I hear you right earlier? Did you say it was snowing?”

"Yep.”

DiNozzo rushed to the window. He grinned upon seeing the white coating. The snow had already stopped and it wasn’t very deep, but it was the first snow of the season. 

"I’m going to go build a snowman,” the younger man decided, heading to the dresser where he had stored his clothing. He pulled out a few items and tossed them on the bed.

Gibbs got out of bed as well, pulling open another drawer.

"Here, you’re going to need these too.” Jethro handed over a set of thermal underwear and a heavy flannel shirt. 

Tony rolled his eyes at his lover’s oh-so-obvious coddling. "Jethro, it’s not that cold!”

"If it’s cold enough for snow, it’s cold enough for these.” Gibbs didn’t back down. "Put ‘em on, Tony.”

Knowing his partner was only looking out for him, DiNozzo nodded. Besides, he really had no desire to be sick with bronchitis or pneumonia. He dressed quickly then headed for the outdoors. 

As he got to the door, he turned and looked at Gibbs. "You coming outside?” 

"Coffee,” the older man grunted, heading for the kitchen and the coffee maker. 

Grinning, Tony opened the door and walked out into the snow. There were still a few flakes falling every so often. It was a beautiful sight. 

Bending down, he grabbed a handful of snow and packed it into a ball, smiling widely when he realized it was a wet snow, making it perfect for snowmen and snowballs. He fashioned a small snowman, finding twigs for the arms and using leaves for the eyes. 

As he searched the ground for something to use for the nose and mouth, he felt something hit his ass. He yelped and straightened, looking around. Spotting movement by the corner of the cabin, he yelled. 

"Oh, it’s on, Jethro! You want war? You got it!” He dashed for cover behind a large tree, ducking just in time to avoid another snowball. Working quickly he made a few snowballs of his own, lobbing them in Jethro’s direction. 

He wasn’t fast enough getting to cover and one hit him in the arm. Swearing profusely, DiNozzo grinned as an idea took shape. He ran behind another tree, stumbling along the way and landing hard. His not-totally-fake yell of distress was enough to bring Gibbs out from cover. 

The other man hadn’t taken two steps before Tony began pelting him with snowball after snowball. To his amazement, Gibbs kept coming until finally he pounced on the younger man, rolling them in the snow until he was straddling Tony. 

"Cheating, DiNozzo?” he growled. "Thought I taught you better than that.”

"Ah, ah… never assume, remember?” Tony grinned unrepentantly. 

Without a word, Gibbs got to his feet, pulling DiNozzo up with him. He was concerned by the younger man’s nearly blue lips. 

"C’mon, you're nearly frozen…let’s get you inside and warmed up.”

The fire in the living room was going strong. Jethro had Tony strip to his inner layer and sit on the couch while he moved the coffee table out of the way. Pulling the afghan from the back of the couch, he spread it over Tony before heading to the bedroom only to emerge moments later with another armful of bedding. 

"Jethro?”

Gibbs remained silent until he had the blankets piled comfortably. Reaching a hand out to his partner, he tossed the afghan to the floor then pulled the younger man to his feet, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. 

Leaning close, he whispered, "Ever make love in front of a fireplace?”

DiNozzo swallowed hard, aware that his cock was filling rapidly. "No.”

"Think it’s time we broaden your horizons, then.” 

They stripped down and sank into the comfortable pile. They took their time with each other, using hands and mouths to bring the other to climax. Just before dropping off to sleep, Jethro was pleased to note that Tony’s lips were no longer blue and his skin bore a faint sheen of sweat. He pulled one of the blankets around them.

After dozing for over an hour they returned the blankets to the bedroom and shared a shower. 

As they dried off and got dressed again, Tony said, "We never did get breakfast. Want me to make bacon and eggs? After a pot of coffee, of course.”

Jethro smirked. "Of course. Sounds good, babe.”

Tony blinked. Babe? The word sounded strange from Jethro’s lips, yet it gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Neither was much on using endearments, but he wasn’t going to ask his lover not to use it. He had trouble finding an endearment worthy of Jethro, though.

Once the meal had been eaten and cleared away, the men returned to the living room. Jethro made himself comfortable with a book, and Tony opened his laptop to play some games. 

Neither made an attempt at conversation. They had long since learned how to share space without the need to fill it with talk. Well, Gibbs had, anyway. And Tony had proved to be a surprise. The longer they were together, the better the younger man had become at just enjoying time spent with his partner in silence. 

After about an hour, Tony got bored with the game and set his laptop to hibernate. Getting up and stretching, he smirked as he noticed Jethro covertly watching him. Walking over, he leaned down and stole a kiss, humming in appreciation. 

"I'm going to make more coffee," Gibbs announced before stealing one more kiss, then heading for the kitchen. He wiggled his ass a bit as he walked, knowing his lover would be watching. Hearing Tony's chuckle made him grin. Mission accomplished. 

Five minutes later Jethro was mumbling in irritation. He knew there had to be another bag of coffee here. Jack was well aware of how much he drank especially when he wasn't working. Not really thinking he'd find anything, he walked into the bedroom and opened the cupboard where he'd found the spare blanket. Sometimes his father had stashed extra provisions back here when he was staying a while and there wasn't enough room in the kitchen. 

He was surprised to find that in addition to two bags of his favorite coffee there was a book of some sort with a note held on by a rubber band. He recognized the handwriting and cursed quietly as he sat on the bed and opened it to read:

Leroy,  
I hid this on purpose because I knew if you saw it right away you'd never share it with Tony. He's a good man and I like him a lot. Share these with him, son. He knows you now and he loves you just as you are. But the fact that you're willing to share some of your past? It'll mean the world to him.

Hope you two can come for a visit after the New Year. I've taken the bunk bed out of your old room and put in something the sales guy said should sleep two "good sized adults" just fine.

I love you, Leroy!

J.

"Meddling old bastard," Jethro muttered with no heat as he scanned through the album. Thankfully there were no pictures of his mother – he still found her memories too painful. He realized this was actually a collection from several albums. There were pictures of him in various stages of childhood, pictures with his dad taken right here at the cabin, later pictures of him in his marine uniform and… his breath caught in his throat as he turned to the last page. 

There were a few pictures of Shannon and Kelly, and one of him with his arms around his girls. He blinked hard, realizing Jack had left a blank page between those pictures and the rest of the album. He didn't have to show those to Tony if he chose not to. 

Putting the album back where he'd found it, he returned to the kitchen and made an extra-strong pot of coffee. When it was ready, Gibbs poured two cups of coffee. He added extra sugar and cream to Tony's, stirring it thoroughly.

Walking back to the sofa, he nudged Tony. The younger man had been deeply engrossed in a book and hadn't been paying attention to his lover.

DiNozzo looked up and smiled appreciatively at the coffee. "Thanks."

Gibbs just nodded, taking a seat next to him and staring into the fireplace. After a few minutes he was aware of Tony snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Jeth? You in there?" From his tone it was obvious this wasn't the first time he'd called Gibbs' name. 

"You made coffee but you're not drinking it. What's up?"

With a sigh, Jethro put the mug on the floor and got to his feet. When Tony made a move to follow him, the older man shook his head. To his relief, his partner reluctantly nodded and sank back into the cushions. 

Relieved Tony wasn't going to push, Jethro headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

~*~

Gibbs sat on the bed, staring at the closet containing the photo album. He'd thought he could just forget about it, had even considered not showing it to Tony. However, his distraction in the other room proved he couldn't just forget it. Firstly, Tony knew him well enough to know something was weighing on his mind. Secondly, Jack had a point – sharing some of his past would be good for their relationship, even if he personally found it difficult. 

He knew he could trust Tony. His lover had proved that on many occasions in their personal lives. Tony was the one lover who never felt threatened by Shannon's continued place in Gibbs' heart. Instead, DiNozzo encouraged Jethro to talk about her and Kelly. Jethro couldn't help wondering if Tony compared Kelly's brief life as a cherished and much loved child to his own. 

Knowing Tony's background as he did, it killed Jethro sometimes how his lover still tried to get his father's attention and approval. He understood it though and could only stand by and try to pick up the pieces each time Senior inevitably broke Tony's heart again. 

He couldn't help wondering what the younger man would have been like if he had had the nurture and love of both parents and decided he just couldn't imagine. After all, in spite of his childhood, Tony had grown into a compassionate, loyal, honorable man. One who hid behind masks but still, he was a damned fine man and one Jethro was proud to know and love. 

Jethro rested a hand on the album cover, debating on how to broach the subject with Tony. Much as he loved the younger man, it was still hard to change his nature to be as open as Tony needed.

But Gibbs swore he'd find a way to bridge that gap. 

~*~

Tony ran a hand over his face. Jethro had been acting odd since he'd gone looking for the coffee earlier. What the hell could he have found that caused the mood shift? It sure as hell wasn't something he brought with them, Tony knew that much. 

He leaned forward, resting elbows on knees and clasping his hands together. Crowding Jethro was never a good idea. He was like a hedgehog that way, curling in on himself and showing you his spines. Except in his case, the spines were more metaphorical. They manifested as glares and no one was immune. 

Well, if Jethro didn't want him questioning, he'd let him know soon enough, but Tony wasn't going to sit out here while God knows what was going through the other man's head. Taking a steadying breath, DiNozzo got to his feet, mentally shook himself off and walked the few feet to the bedroom door. It seemed silly since it was just the two of them but he knocked on the closed door anyway, respecting the other man's privacy.

"Jethro? Can I come in?"

"Yeah." 

Tony knew well enough by now not to take offense at the short answer. Gibbs was a man of few words even by his own father's account. Opening the door, he found his partner sitting on the bed holding what looked like some kind of album. A photo album, maybe? 

"Think Dad likes you better." Jethro smirked at Tony's confused look. "Better than the ex-wives."

"You've lost me," the younger man said, taking two steps toward the bed. 

Gibbs patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat. I remembered Dad said something about leaving reserve supplies in the bedroom closet. When I looked I found this." He opened the album and spread it across both their laps.

Tony reached out, stopping just short of touching the first photograph. It was of a young boy, perhaps six or seven years old according to the missing teeth. He was holding up a large fish and the smile on his face made Tony's gut flutter. 

"That was the first fish I ever caught on my own," Jethro explained. "Think Dad actually had it mounted and hung it in the store." 

DiNozzo shuddered at the thought. Fish was for eating, not displaying. He continued looking through the pictures, not surprised that young Jethro had apparently been a serious child. 

"Wow," he commented upon seeing the page of teenage photos. He recognized the expression on the youth's face and it resonated with the hurt in his own heart. 

"Can I-- Was that—" Tony cleared his throat, unsure of how to ask without angering Gibbs.

"That was shortly after my mom died," Jethro said. "She was the one I always went to, the one who I thought understood me best. I was pissed as hell at the world at that point."

The younger man nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Not sure my mom understood me any better than dad, but she at least spent time trying. When she wasn't drunk." 

The casual way he said it, like it wasn't a big deal, tore at Jethro. Bringing his free hand up, he carded it through Tony's hair, urging the young's head up. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, wanting his lover to know he was cherished. 

Tony smiled, a genuine happy one, and turned back to the album. The next page got a wolf whistle out of him with an accompanying headsmack from his partner. 

"Don't disrespect the uniform, DiNozzo," the former Marine growled. 

"Disrespect? What disrespect!?" Tony grinned unrepentantly. "I have the utmost respect for anything that makes you look that hot."

Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning his focus back to the album. These were photos he had only recently shared with his father and he was touched the older man had included them to share with Tony. He took the time to name the other young men in the photos, telling a few stories about some of them and promising longer stories some other time. 

Jethro held his breath as Tony turned the page and met blank space. His heart was racing and his throat went dry. He wasn't sure if he wanted his lover to stop, or keep going. With his ex-wives it had been simple. One hadn't even known about his girls. The other two had, and felt threatened. 

Tony knew about Shannon and Kelly; had seen pictures even. But these were different somehow. More intimate just because they weren't only individual pictures they were photos of the three of them, together as a family. 

"There's more, right?" Tony asked quietly. He had picked up on his lover's sudden tension and it hadn't taken a rocket scientist to guess at the cause. He carefully balanced the album so he could cup Jethro's face in his hand and turn him so their eyes met. The kiss he gave Jethro was gentle and non-invasive.

"I don't need to see them if you don't want," he whispered. "I know what they look like. I know the place they have in your life and I'm more than okay with that. I love you, Jethro. Enough that if I could turn back time and fix things, I would."

Jethro found he had to blink his eyes against the sudden moisture. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. One of the many things he loved about Tony was the younger man's understanding and compassion. Most people never saw that side of DiNozzo, locked away as it was behind the mask of a clown. 

In that moment, Gibbs knew he could share his girls with Tony and it would be okay. He took a steadying breath before reaching over and turning the page. and began speaking. 

"This was the engagement picture that we put in the newspaper." He pointed to the next page where his father had inserted a copy of the actual announcement. Flipping the page, he had to clear his throat as he continued.

"The wedding had to be done quick because I was in between assignments. Her mom kept saying we'd never get it done but Shannon was amazing. She made lists and time tables and all I had to do was show up."

Tony smiled and nodded. Truthfully, words were beyond him as he studied Gibbs in his dress uniform standing face to face with a radiantly beautiful red-headed woman in a simple but elegant white wedding gown. The love between them felt like a third presence in the photo and it choked him, knowing it had been so violently ripped away… knowing that Jethro had loved so deeply and lost so much.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." Jethro noted the present tense when referring to Shannon and it sent a warm tendril curling around his heart. He wondered how Tony knew he would forever think of Shannon and Kelly as he'd last seen them, ageless and untouched. 

Gibbs turned the page steeling himself for the next set of images. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, back when no one knew they had existed. He knew there would always be a gaping wound in his soul and he accepted that, never wanting to forget his girls. For the first time since he'd lost them, Jethro knew he had a partner who respected and valued their place in his life and that made sharing them with Tony somewhat easier. 

Tony swallowed hard as he caught sight of the pictures. Jethro with his hand resting on Shannon's obvious belly. Jethro holding baby Kelly while seated next to Shannon's hospital bed. Toddler Kelly clearly just learning to walk, still holding on to her mom's hands. Jethro swinging her around in the air, a huge smile on his face in answer to her own. 

The neglected child in Tony felt a tug of envy for the little girl who had so obviously been cherished and adored in a way he'd never known. Adult Tony stomped on it hard, not wanting Jethro to know what was on his mind. He realized he'd missed several pictures as the child in the next photo he saw had to be about seven or right. Taken not long before her death, he realized, closing his eyes against the stab of grief.

There were no more pictures after that and Jethro closed the album and stared at it. 

"Thank you," Tony whispered. "I mean it, Jethro. Thank you for sharing them with me." He wanted to say more but anything else would sound trite or worse, smarmy and presumptuous. 

Jethro set the album aside and turned enough so he could pull Tony into a tight hug. It was returned without hesitation or question and both men sat like that for several moments until Jethro pulled back and dropped a light kiss on his lover's lips.

"Thanks, babe."

Tony tilted his head, giving Gibbs an odd look. 

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just-- You've never called me 'babe' before this weekend. This is the second time since we've been here," Tony explained.

"Does it bother you?" Jethro wondered. "I'll stop—"

"No! I didn't say that. I'm just— I never would've thought you were one for using terms of endearment, that's all."

Gibbs smiled and drew his lover close for another kiss. "That's because I'm not on guard so much when we're not in D.C., Tony. This is how I am with a partner."

"I like it," Tony admitted. 

"Thought you hated it when I'm kind to you," Jethro teased. 

"Ahh, I do hate it when Gibbs is kind," DiNozzo emphasized the name. "But when my lover, Jethro, is kind? It makes me all gooey inside."

The other man laughed and pushed off the bed. "I think it's time to get supper started. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"I could eat," DiNozzo admitted. 

Jethro rolled his eyes. "You can always eat."

~*~

Dinner ended up being something Jethro had called "Fridge Stew" which consisted of pretty much anything leftover in the fridge. Potatoes, steak, peppers, onions, corn, and more were added in and stirred together. While it was simmering, he took out a tube of rolls and baked them up. 

Although skeptical at first, Tony had to admit it was damned good. As he ate, he couldn't help thinking with regret that this was their last night at the cabin. It had been all too brief, in his opinion. 

He reflected that what he and Jethro had, the easy back and forth between them, that was how life with a lover should be. No masks. No pretense. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, one could almost say they'd been courting for ten years. In the end, they'd gotten there though and it was worth the wait. 

"Thinkin' pretty hard, DiNozzo," Jethro observed between bites. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Tony frowned for show. "Just thinking about having to go back to reality tomorrow." Rule #7 worked for a reason. 

Gibbs wasn't sure he bought it, but he decided to let it go. After all, he wasn't thrilled about having to go back either. He and Tony had needed this time away and truthfully he wished they could have a few more days together like this. 

"We'll do this again, Tony. Sooner rather than later. Promise."

The mega-watt grin told Gibbs he'd said the right thing. Gibbs always found it just a bit disturbing that it took so little to make Tony happy. 

Tony's expression turned from happy to determined to uncertain in such a short span of time that Gibbs felt his gut clench. No matter what Tony had said, there was definitely something heavy on his mind. 

"Tony—" he said, reaching out a hand to his lover. 

Tony grasped the hand, entwining their fingers. In a rush, he blurted, "Marry me, Jethro. I know you're usually the one doing the asking, but I decided I couldn't wait. So… what do you say? Will you marry me?"

The air left Gibbs' lungs in a rush. Whatever he had been expecting from Tony had not been this. He blinked, still trying to process the words, barely aware of his lover pulling his hand free and getting to his feet. Seconds later, the back door slammed shut. 

'Fool!' he castigated himself. Tony played the confident Romeo but he carried a lot of insecurity on those broad shoulders. That was especially true regarding his place in Gibbs life. 

"Dammit!" he growled. Stalking to the closet he quickly shrugged into his jacket and pulled out Tony's before he followed his lover out onto the small back porch.

DiNozzo didn't even seem to notice the cold, staring out at nothing the eye could see in the pitch black of night. 

Gibbs draped the heavy jacket around Tony's shoulders before leaning against the railing facing the cabin, his position mirroring the other man.

"We gonna talk about this?" he asked. 

For a long moment it seemed the younger man wouldn't. Then DiNozzo took a shaky breath and let it out slow. "Didn't think there was anything to talk about. Let my mouth run off with my brain again." He shrugged dismissively. "Forget I said anything." 

"Been married four times, Tony. You know better than anyone that none of them ended well," Gibbs said calmly. "You surprised me back there."

"Surprised myself too, trust me. Last person I asked left me standing at the altar on our wedding day." He shook his head. "You'd think I'd have learned—"

"Never expected you'd want that, Tony." At the other man's questioning look, Gibbs clarified. "Marriage. To a bastard former Marine, no less."

"What, you don't think I'm the marrying type?" DiNozzo laughed, but it was a bitter sound. His heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds. How had they gotten from the closeness of the afternoon to this? 

"Hey… you forget I knew you when you were engaged? I saw you with Wendy. I know what love looks like, Tony. Just never thought… Hell, you caught me off guard."

"So you've said." Tony nodded. Silently he congratulated himself on his almost normal tone of voice. "Where does that leave us?"

Jethro had to grit his teeth against the anger welling up inside. It wasn't directed at Tony, rather at his insensitive bastard father who never took the time to show his son he was worthy of being loved. 

"Didn't hear me say no, did you?" he challenged lightly.

"What?" 

Jethro chuckled, figuring Tony's current expression matched his own from earlier.

"You actually made me speechless, babe," Gibbs reached out and caressed Tony's face, frowning a bit at the chilled skin. "But it wasn't no. Took guts to ask. Think you can do it again?"

Tony flushed, but went gracefully to one knee before taking Jethro's hands in his own. He had to clear his throat twice before he could get the words out. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will you marry me?”

"Yes.” Drawing Tony back to his feet, Gibbs kissed him soundly. "Hell, yes!” 

They shared a quick kiss before Gibbs hauled them both inside to the bedroom. He quickly stripped them both before laying Tony out on the bed and making love to him until the younger man was babbling incoherently in Italian. 

"Amore mio… per favore…" 

As close as Jethro was, hearing Tony begging in Italian sent him over the edge and he thrust hard once more before climaxing. He dimly heard Tony's shout and felt wet heat spread between them. 

When they both had caught their breath they shared a long kiss before Jethro got a warm wash cloth and cleaned them. 

"What's amore mio?" he asked once they'd settled back under the covers. Tony was spooned behind him, one arm draped over his waist and tracing lazy patterns on his stomach and chest. 

"Means 'my love'." Tony waited to see if Jethro would say anything else before continuing, "If it's too sappy, I won't use it again. I—"

Gibbs tightened his arm overtop of the other man's, keeping it in place. "It's fine. I like it, Tony. Just don't use it at work."

DiNozzo chuckled. "You got it… boss."

Jethro gently elbowed his lover. "And hey! You'd better not think proposing to me makes me the bride, DiNozzo. Neither of us is, got it?"

"Mmmm…. Pretty sure a bride wouldn't have this," Tony teased as his hand moved southward, cupping Gibbs' impressive cock.

The older chuffed out a laugh. "Go to sleep, Tony."

He had a feeling life with DiNozzo was never going to be dull, and he was looking forward to it. 

 

~~ fin ~~


End file.
